


Another Return

by Hecate



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complicated Relationships, Ficlet, M/M, Power Imbalance, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/pseuds/Hecate
Summary: “What are you doing here?” Jeremy asks because Klaus is dead, and Elijah is gone, and Rebeccah is the crazy girl that haunts the roads of the town.
Relationships: Jeremy Gilbert/Kol Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Another Return

"Hey there, mate," Kol says behind him.

Jeremy freezes. Thinks, 'No, no no,' thinks, 'I missed him,' and doesn't move. Pushes the thoughts away until they don't matter, pushes until he can turn around. Kol is grinning at him, careless and easy, just like he did in Denver, his lips curving up as they shared a beer.

“What are you doing here?” Jeremy asks because Klaus is dead, and Elijah is gone, and Rebeccah is the crazy girl that haunts the roads of the town. And Elena is a vampire.

Kol shrugs. Smirks. “Checking up on you.”

Jeremy snorts. “And why would you do that? Because we're friends?”

Another shrug and Kol closes the distance between them. Moves closer until Jeremy steps away from him, moves closer still. There's a wall behind Jeremy and a vampire in front of him. Inside of him, a sound that could be a heartbeat or maybe the beat of drums calling for war, calling for retreat.

“I'm bored,” Kol says. “You people are vaguely entertaining.” 

Another smirk, Kol's hand suddenly against Jeremy's throat, solid and warm and heavy. 

“You are entertaining,” Kol goes on. 

Jeremy tries to push him away. Kol only laughs.

“Let me go,” Jeremy growls, hand wrapped around Kol's wrist. 

Kol grins, and the pressure against Jeremy's throat increases. 

“Please,” he whispers. 

Thinks, suddenly, about the way Kol would wait for him in front of his school in Denver, thinks of the jokes they shared. 

Thinks he might die now.

“Please,” he repeats. 

Kol lets go of him, lets go and smiles. 

And Jeremy falls


End file.
